Are You Too Proud?
by Little-sakura52
Summary: Will Spike and Faye ever tell each other how they really feel? Of COURSE they will! Edited for content, but still contains adult language.
1. Spike Says Goodbye

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains much of what originally happens in the series. I do not claim any sort of ownership over these events or characters.**

"Hey Jet, got anything to eat? I'm starving," Spike asked in his usual nonchalant tone.

Jet watched Spike inhale the food as if he hadn't eaten in a week, which he probably hadn't. Spike finished up his meal and turned to leave again when Jet suddenly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, buddy. The syndicate's always been out for blood, but yours is especially precious to them."

"Thanks, Jet. I'll keep that in mind," Spike replied, mockingly, but thankful for his partner's concern.

Spike headed up the staircase towards the hangers. The barrel of a gun was suddenly pointed at him from around the corner. "Where are you going?" asked the smaller, purple haired woman in possession of the gun. "Why are you going?" Her face was like stone with no emotions, but her eyes betrayed her deep concern for this man she had been living with for the past year.

Spike turned to look at her. "Don't you know you have a future here, Spike? Don't go throwing your life away on your past. It's all gone and you can't have it back or change it...so where are you going?" she pleaded.

"Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake because I lost it in an accident, and it keeps seeing the past. I won't stop seeing it until the past catches up with me or until I stop it first. The other eye..."

"Why are you telling me this now?" she yelled at him. "I might never see you again. I came back and now you're just leaving? Just like that?" Her eyes were tearing over and she just stared at the floor.

"I have to go," Spike concluded, and walked past her to get to the hangers.

Faye's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. She had just discovered there was no other life for her, and come back to where she had expected her only friends, her only family, to be. How could he pull this? She knew she would never see him again. Spike, the man she loved.


	2. Spike vs Vicious

**Disclaimer: This chapter also included a lot of what happened in the series. I do not claim any type of ownership to these events or the characters of Cowboy Bebop.**

The Swordfish II sped through the night. Finally, Spike would have revenge on the syndicate, on Vicious. He had waited so long to be with Julia, and she was stolen away from him again. He couldn't do anything for her now. His life held no meaning.

The doors opened automatically to the man who brought the end to the Red Dragons. Dropping a grenade on the ground he kicked it over to the front desk and waited for the explosion. Taking his opportunity amidst the confusion, Spike made a break for the escalator. Riding it to the top, he shot numerous men dead with barely any regard for his own safety. Only one thing mattered now: kill Vicious.

Finally reaching the large red conference room, Spike threw open the doors and was slightly disturbed to see Vicious waiting calmly for him. "This is the end, Spike," Vicious growled. In a mad rush for his enemy, Spike fired off one clip and reached for his other gun. Vicious knocked it out of his hand with his sword, and Spike was forced to dive for the gun. He reached it, but not before Vicious also reached his side. This scene...it had happened before...

"Well, well. Doesn't this look familiar? Yeah, this is just how you looked before you fell out of that church the last time we fought. The drop is quite a substantial one this time, though, Spike. I'm not sure you could outlive me if you tried to pull a stunt like that again," Vicious sneered.

"In fact, if I remember correctly, you had come to save that woman. Faye Valentine, right? Since Julia is dead now, I suppose I'll need a new lover, eh? With you finally out of the picture, she'll need someone to look after her, don't you think?"

Memories flashed through his mind. It was all Faye's fault he had ended up in that church. But when he regained consciousness it she had been there. She had taken care of him after his little run in with the crazed French assassin, too. What the hell? This was no time to be contemplating some sort of romantic future with that screaming, foul-mouthed, selfish, helpless, intelligent...beautiful ...Faye.

"What's wrong, Spike? Getting jealous? Don't worry, I'll take good care of your little woman." Vicious glared down at Spike and prepared to sink his sword deep into his enemy.

"That smirk is unbecoming, Vicious." Spike smiled and pulled the trigger.


	3. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Cowboy Bebop and its characters.**

Faye was so shit faced she could barely stand. Spike had left last night and not returned. Did she really expect him to? Not really. Isn't that why she had gotten trashed in the first place? She didn't want to face the harsh reality of it all. The only man she had ever really loved was in love with a woman he could never have, and had gone to die for her. "Well they deserve each other, dammit!" she mumbled into her arm, resting her head on the bar.

The next morning she had a fantastic hangover. She couldn't even get to the bathroom to go. She lay in her room until the afternoon, sobbing quietly. Every so often Ed and Ein would come in, run around the room, realize that Faye Faye still wasn't ready to play with them, and leave.

She was getting a little annoyed with this routine, so the next time they tried it, she would have her gun ready. She wouldn't actually shoot them, but she had been crying for a long time, so her vision was a little blurry. She fell asleep with her hand on the gun under her pillow.

It was dark in her room when she heard them enter again, but there was the distinct sound of her creaky door opening. Apparently it was a surprise attack. "Well surprise surprise for them when Ed's forehead meets the barrel of my gun," she thought to herself. Just to be safe, she put the safety on.

She heard creeping footsteps edge toward her bed and she was ready to yell surprise. She was caught off guard however when the figure sat down on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake. "Faye," the voice whispered.

"What is it? What's wrong? And what the hell are you doing in my room, Jet?"

"It's Spike. He's back," he said. She could tell he was upset. His voice was shaking.

"So what? Did the moron decide to come back after all? What am I supposed to do? Act all happy and throw a party," which is what she was doing inside.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Vicious cut him up before he died. One of the former syndicate members brought Spike back here after it was all over."

"He's alive. Spike's alive," was all Faye could think.


	4. A Slap in the Face

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Cowboy Bebop and its characters.**

"He's been unconscious for a while now," he heard Jet say. "He'll come around eventually, but I have to make a trip to Mars to pick up supplies. He'll probably eat like a horse when he comes to. So it's gonna be your responsibility from now on. Don't let Ed try to do it, 'cause she'll end up jumping all over him or somethin' crazy like that. And don't think you can just leave him like this. You're gonna have to change the bandages today, and if I come back from Mars tomorrow and he's dead, you ain't gonna be on this ship much longer. Got it, Faye?"

"How old do you think I am, 12?" Faye retorted.

"Good. Now you two play nice if he wakes up." He heard footsteps ascend the stairs to the hangers and presumed he was alone with Faye now. He kept his eyes closed and contemplated what he should say to her. Some sly remark or something for when she insulted him, since he figured nothing had changed between them as far as she was concerned. He was still trying to come to terms with these feelings himself.

"You lunk head. Why did you have to go and get all beat up and come back here? Why can't you just stay dead or something? Make up your mind, it's driving me nuts!" She muttered to herself. "Jet said you weren't coming back, and yet, here you are."

"So she really doesn't want to be here with me," Spike thought.

"Don't you know you're breaking my heart," Faye suddenly whispered. Spike was completely caught off guard.

"What the hell?" was all he could think.

Faye was sitting on the floor next to the faded, filthy, yellow couch that Spike was sprawled out on. His midsection was tied up in bandages as was his forehead and right arm. His sweat pants covered bandages on his legs. He hadn't stirred at all until just a moment ago. She heard his weight shift behind her and she turned to see him looking into her eyes. "How long have you been awake, you bastard?!" she screamed at him.

"Long enough," was all he said.


	5. Unexpected Actions

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Cowboy Bebop or its characters.**

Spike reached to Faye's face, which was only a few inches from his and touched her pale cheek. She was breathing rapidly, and shied away from his touch.

"Don't try to get on my good side just because I'm taking care of you, jerk."

"So what was all that about. You couldn't wait for me to leave, huh? Sorry I messed up your plan to take over the Bebop," he replied, establishing his plan to be a smart ass.

"Yeah, well. I was gonna throw a party and everything, but you came back before I had time to put up streamers," she sneered.

Suddenly Ed ran through the room, arms outstretched, flying an imaginary airplane. "Yea! Party time for Faye Faye! Edward wants to have a birthday party. Ein too! Happy birthday to Edward and her cowdog Ein!" She cart wheeled out of the room and left the two alone again.

"I hate kids," Spike began.

"And mutts, and women with attitude; I know," Faye finished for him. She was all huffy now, facing away from Spike.

"Hey, Faye," he started again.

She turned around and looked him straight in the face. "Why don't you just stay dead you bastard!" she screamed at him.

Before he could respond she grabbed his bandaged head and pulled him into a forceful kiss. She suddenly pulled away from him and ran out of the room.


	6. When Push Comes to Shove

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Cowboy Bebop or its characters.**

Jet returned from Mars the next morning, relieved to find Spike still alive, sitting up on the couch. He was absent-mindedly staring at the ceiling fan, but looked up when Jet came in. Jet was laden with groceries, and shot Spike a 'get-your-ass-over-here-and-help-me' look. "I'd give you a hand, but I'm still not feelin' so hot," Spike replied, looking back up at the fan.

"Well where the hell is Faye? If she expects to eat, she should at least help out a little," Jet whined. Spike stayed silent and stared at the fan.

As the days passed, Spike's wounds healed and he began walking again. He managed to stay away from any part of the ship where Faye would have been, however, and she did her best to do the same. Spike needed this time to work out what he wanted to say to Faye. He could still feel her pressing her lips to his and the warmth of her hands on his head.

Not being able to at least insult Faye let alone talk to her was putting a damper on life for Spike. He was finally admitting to himself that his life was missing a piece when she wasn't around. He was lonely without her and longed to be able to kiss her again. Was this love? Different or the same from the way he had felt about Julia? The same, he decided, but this was...maybe...stronger.

He woke up one morning, having decided the night before to tell Faye how he felt, and left his room in search of Faye. He found her strolling around the rotating hall, but as soon as she saw him in the doorway, she left. He followed, and she was headed toward her room. "Faye," Spike called, but she kept on walking.

"Faye," he said, with a little more force. "Faye!" By this time he was right behind her, but she didn't turn around. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pinning her to the wall. "Listen to me dammit!"

"You're hurting me, you bastard! Get the fuck off!" she screamed at him.

"Faye will you shut up for just a minute and let me say something?! Don't be so fucking stubborn!" he yelled at her. She stopped squirming for a moment.

"Faye," he whispered, loosening his grip on her shoulders. "I love you. I love you, Faye."

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, her eyes searching his for something. "What the hell?!" she screamed. "Get off me you ass!"

She swung out her leg to kick him in the groin, but he blocked it with his forearm. She seized the opportunity to shake free of his other arm and shot into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn fucking fuck!" Spike screamed.


	7. Mutual Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Cowboy Bebop or its characters.**

And so the two reinstated avoiding each other. When Spike entered a room, Faye would leave it, and vice versa. Jet and Ed had a tough time trying to figure out what they had done to each other this time, but didn't dare approach either of them.

Jet did notice however, that whenever Spike came into the room and Faye left, he would stare after her, as if he were afraid to say something. Faye would steal glances around the doorway when ever Spike was in the living room, looking as if she missed him. They even started wearing their I'm-too- lazy-to-dress-decently-today outfits. Spike walked around in a loose white t-shirt and brown baggy pants while Faye wore a tight white top and cut off jean shorts.

"Now that's pretty weird," Jet thought to himself. He never said a word though. "They'll come to their senses eventually," he concluded, and kept working on his bonsai trees.

"This is stupid," Spike decided on their fifth night of not talking to each other. He was smoking in the hanger and Faye was presumably in the living room. He stomped off in that direction.

Faye wasn't there, though. Just then, Edward came flying through. "Hey Ed, have you seen Faye?"

"Faye, Faye, doesn't wanna play. She'd rather sleep, that lazy sheep," Ed sang.

"Alright. Thanks, I think," Spike replied, as he walked off toward her room.

He knocked softly and entered, not waiting for a reply. "Are you awake or what, Faye?" She groaned a reply. The television above her bed was on, radiating a blue fuzzy light into the room.

"Ok, so you're sleeping. But I need to talk to you." He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She stirred a bit at the depression of her mattress and rolled over so she was on her stomach but facing him.

"Spike," she whispered. She was obviously still asleep. "What are you saying, Spike? Do you really mean it?" She rolled over and mumbled something into her pillow.

"What did you say?" Spike asked the unconscious woman.

She rolled over again. "I said I love you, Spike."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wouldn't lie subconsciously, would she? Can people lie to themselves in a dream? "Faye..."

A gunshot suddenly rang in the room and Spike found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.


	8. A Quiet Confession

**Author's Note: Really quickly before you read the last chapter I would like to graciously thank all those who reviewed my story. It was awesome to read all the nice things you had to say, and thanks very much for the suggestions also. Hope I'll get to read some of your work soon too! Thanks again, and I hope you'll enjoy my conclusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Cowboy Bebop or its characters.**

"Don't move fucker. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" she growled, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Holy shit, Faye," Spike said, holding his hands over his head.

"Spike? What the hell?" She suddenly realized that she had almost killed him, and tears began to well up in her eyes. She fell against Spike's chest and started sobbing.

Spike was completely dumbfounded by Faye's sudden breakdown. And he was still having trouble coming to terms by what Faye had said in her sleep. He didn't know whether to be happy she had said it or what. He looked down at Faye crying on his shirt. He loved this woman. She might love him too. He put his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest.

She felt herself be pulled to him. Through the thin t-shirt she could feel the warmth of his firm chest and hear him breathing. Her tears were subsiding, and once she got a hold of herself she could also hear his heartbeat. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come back from the syndicate. I went out and got so damn drunk, but I still couldn't stop thinking of you. When you came back all beat up, I was so glad that you were even alive. But I never figured it would be different like this. I never would have thought you'd ever love me," Faye mumbled to him.

Spike didn't know what to say. She was pouring her heart out to him. He couldn't think of anything. Leaning against the wall, he pulled her onto his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes. In the flickering light of the television, she couldn't tell that they were two different colors. But did one still see the past? Now that Vicious was dead, could he go on with his life?

He stared into her face and saw that searching look again. He looked away at the opposite wall. "Faye, that night when I left for the syndicate, I told you that one eye sees the past. But I never told you what the other eye sees." He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "I wanted to say...that it sees you."

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I love you, Spike," she said looking down at her hands. He reached to her and brought her face to his. He kissed her gently. They lay down on the bed, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He rubbed slow, comforting circles on her back as her breath slowed to a normal pace. He could feel her heart, however, beating at such a fast pace he was almost worried that it would beat right out of her chest. He slid his hand up over her shoulder and hugged her tightly to him. Spike inhaled the scent of her hair, a clean, fruity smell. It wasn't something he wouldn't like to smell more often.

As Faye felt herself be pulled into Spike's embrace, she pressed her face against his chest again. He was so warm, and she hoped she would never have to be away from his strong, protective arms. She breathed in and smiled as she realized he smelled like clean. Like soap, or clothes fresh from a dryer. It wasn't a smell she wouldn't like to be around as much as possible.

A sound suddenly disturbed their revelries. It was a low, rumbling sound, emitting from Spike's stomach. "Oh shit," was all he could say, as his face burned red. He felt Faye tremble in his arms, and he realized she was shaking with laughter.

"Way to ruin the moment, lunkhead," she managed between giggles.

"Faye, I..."

"Oh shut up, Spike. Your stupid voice will make it even worse."

"Fine, then I won't tell you how much I love you," Spike retorted, pulling a childish pout.

Faye continued to giggle. "Well, I suppose that would be alright." She closed her eyes and pulled into a kiss with the man she loved.


End file.
